


Before The Saarebas and The Templar

by Meraad



Series: Always Been You (Taashath/Cullen) [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mages, Saarebas, Templars, The Qun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meraad/pseuds/Meraad
Summary: A Collection of short stories about Cullen Rutherford and Taashath Adaar before the events of Inquisition.





	1. The Harrowing

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write these for a while. Little short stories about Cullen and Taashath before Inquisition. Little stories that got them to where they were at the beginning of the story. Insights that I hope will help me as I continue the story, and that I hope others might enjoy as well.

It wasn’t Cullen’s first Harrowing, though it was the first where he’d been assigned the grim task of ending the life of the apprentice if they were possessed or if the Harrowing itself took too long. The duty, shrouded with the air of importance was, in fact, a harsh reprimand, Cullen knew.

He stood, spine straight, jaw clenched with his hand fisted around the grip of his sword. She hadn’t known and he saw the look of betrayal flash in her dark eyes when she’d seen him. Then, Talon entered the Fade and Cullen barely breathed as he watched her, desperately praying to the Maker that she would be strong enough. Bile burned his throat at the knowledge of what would happen if she wasn’t.

Cullen’s hand ached from gripping his sword so tightly, sweat trickled down his spine. It was his duty, as the seconds dragged on in the quiet room he tried to make peace with his choices. He had made a vow to not just the Order, but the Maker, and to have given into the temptation of the slight elven mage, his punishment would be just if he had to kill her.

When her eyes fluttered open, whispers filled the room. No one had ever finished so fast. Was she possessed? Gazes fell on Cullen and he could feel the heat of them. His duty. His fingers flexed around the hilt.

First Enchanter Irving stepped into the circle, stood before Talon, his hand steadying her when she sagged, her body seemingly suddenly zapped of all her energy. “Congratulations, child.”

Talon smiled tiredly and glanced past the older man, catching Cullen’s eye. Cullen felt something twist inside of him at the realization.

He couldn’t have done it. Without a doubt, he knew he would not have been able to strike the killing blow if she had been possessed. He had wanted to become a Templar for as long as he could remember. He had let pleasure and a indulgence, with a mage no less, lead him off course. Turning his face away he resolved himself to his duty once again.


	2. Becoming Saarebas

A child in the Qun knows that one day they will be tasked with their duty that will make them a productive member of society. The Tamassrans watch them, guide them, shape them. They learn their strengths and weaknesses. All for the good of the Qun.

The day the little girl with gold eyes and moonlight hair realized her own place in the Qun, she began to cry.

An explosion of rage caused by an argument with another child had sparks of magic flying from her fingertips. The gathered children ran screaming for Tama while the little girl sunk to the ground and began to weep.

Evil lived inside of her. It was in her blood and a part of her soul.

She didn’t want to be Saarebas, didn’t want to wear the chains.

Feet stepped in front of her and she tipped her head up to look at Tama. The woman sighed, shoulders sagging. Then pain was a lash across the girl’s face as Tama slapped her. “No tears,” she ordered.

The girl bit down on her tongue, face burning with pain and shame.

Tama knelt in front of her, took her hands and then stroked her fingers over the cheek she had just struck, that bore a pink-tinged welt. “It is your duty, Imekari. You must be strong.”

She sniffled, trying to hold back the tears that still wanted to fall. “Yes, Tama,” she said with a nod because there was no other choice. It was her place.

The chains were heavy and uncomfortable, a constant reminder of the evil that resided within her that she had to control. Weeks later when she was sat down in the solid wooden chair and her lips were sewn shut, Saarebas closed her eyes against the tears and made peace with her place in the Qun.


End file.
